fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Selfina
; Selphina (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Dorias (Father) Glade (Husband) |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 9: The Emblem of Njörun |class =Arch Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Selfina is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. 26 years of age, Selfina is a knight of Leonster. She is also the daughter of Dorias and the wife of Glade. Profile Before Thracia 776 Before the fall of Leonster, Selfina was briefly raised alongside Leif, where she acted as an elder sister to him. She in turn looked up to Leif's mother Ethlyn as an elder sister. Selfina is also familiar with Lachesis, who had briefly stayed in Leonster with her daughter Nanna. This connection was, however, cruelly cut short when Ethlyn was slain alongside Quan and a squadron of Leonster knights in the Yied Massacre. Leonster fell shortly after, and Selfina was separated from Leif, Nanna, and Lachesis when they fled from the country with Finn. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Selfina first appears in Chapter 9, where she leads the defence of General Hannibal's mansion when it comes under attack by the Thracian army. Flanked by Cain, Alva, and Robert, she marches out to meet the foe in battle. Leif's army eventually rendezvouses with Selfina, where she reunites with Leif and Finn. She can also talk to Carrion, whom she praises for his good work before entrusting the Elite Sword to him. After Leif's army emerges from Dakia Forest and enters Tahra in Chapter 13, Selfina reunites with her husband Glade. The couple will discuss which of Leif's parents he resembles more, after which Glade reveals that he has bought a Hero Bow for his wife, entrusting it into her care. Selfina then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. Retiring from her position after the new Kingdom of Thracia is established, Selfina converts her mansion into an orphanage to take care of children who lost their parents during the war. With many of the children she cares for later becoming great heroes in their lives, Selfina comes to be called the Mother of Thracia. Personality Selfina is characterised as a stalwart and courageous woman, unhesitatingly taking the command of a small battalion to defend General Hannibal's mansion when it is threatened by hostile forces. Selfina's strength of character is complemented by her sentimentality, which is shown through her interactions with Leif and Finn, where she vividly remembers the past and is grateful for the chance to be reunited with them. She is also known to be emotional, as can be seen when she lashes out at Finn as she thinks that he had abandoned Lachesis. Selfina is also a compassionate person, choosing to retire from her position as a renowned warrior to convert her mansion into an orphanage to house children who had lost their parents during the war. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats *''5 move while dismounted Growth Rates |50% |25% |10% |40% |35% |55% |15% |10% |1% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Support Bonus |} |} Overall Selfina starts off at a fairly decent level with good base Speed and a high Bow rank. This lets her use stronger bows like the Killer Bow and Brave Bow to offset her mediocre Strength. Being a mounted unit, she has great mobility outdoors, and can employ hit-and-run tactics to a high degree of success. Sharing supports with the Leonster knights and Leif, Selfina also enjoys an excellent mutual support with Glade that has double the regular amount of bonuses. Selfina also comes with the personal skill Charge, which can be both a boon and a bane. Potentially, this skill allows her to attack the enemy numerous times in a row from afar, especially with the Brave Bow. It has its drawbacks though, as she can be attacked by an enemy multiple times in one round. This is especially dangerous for long-range attacks, such as those coming from Ballistae or Bolting. Due to her low durability, Selfina will have trouble surviving these threats. The player should make use of her high Movement outdoors, the Canto skill, and supports to keep her out of harm's way. Since she attacks mainly from a range, she should not be in danger most of the time. Selfina can also be given Crusader Scrolls to boost her growths, particularly in Strength. This in turn raises her ability to reliably fell enemies. If the player does not intend to use Selfina, it is still recommended to bring her to Chapter 13 to talk with Glade and receive the Brave Bow, which is the best bow in the game. Unlike with Finn and his Brave Lance, the Hero Bow is not locked to Selfina and can thus be given to other bow users like Xavier. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Conversations Pre-battle *(Chapter 9) Selfina: Father! The Thracian Army is headed toward us from the south! Dorias: So, Travant found out about us... Damn! Glade is in Tahra, and the people we have here still don't have any battle experience... Selfina: I'll buy time for you, so you can take them and escape in the meantime. Dorias: No, Selfina. According to General Hannibal, Lord Leif is headed here with a band of fighters from Fiana and Manster. We must wait here for him. Selfina: Yes. In that case, I shall lead the defense of the mansion. Cain! Alva! Robert! We're going out. Follow me! Talk with Carrion *(Chapter 9) Carrion: I've returned, Lady Selfina. Selfina: Ah, Carrion. Good work. Carrion: Well, I can only help out with things like this. I'm trying hard to become a fine knight like Sir Glade and be of some use to Lord Leif... Curse my powerlessness. Selfina: Carrion, don't rush. You'll only end up losing your life that way. Oh, and I suppose it's time to give you this. Carrion: A beautiful sword... Where did this come from? Selfina: This is known as the Elite's Sword. Your mother asked me to give it to you once you became a knight. Carrion: My mother? Selfina: Yes, you were still young when she died of sickness. She said this is the sword your father used during his prime. Carrion: The sword of my father...a knight of Leonster. Selfina: That's right. Use it wisely. Carrion: Yes! Thank you, Lady Selfina! Talk with Leif *(Chapter 9) Selfina: Lord Leif! It's so good to see you again. It's me. Selfina! Leif: Selfina! Is it really you? Selfina: Lord Leif... This is real...it's not a dream. You've grown so much... You used to be so little, sleeping in my lap. Oh... Leif: Selfina, I'm the one who wants to start crying. I thought you and Dorias had been killed for my sake... I never thought I would see you again. I have no memory of my mother or sister... So I thought of Lachesis as my mother, and you as my sister. I remember always being so troublesome to you. Selfina: No, you weren't like that at all... ...Has Lady Lachesis...? Leif: No... She's hasn't returned from Isaach yet... Selfina: ...I see... Don't worry, Lord Leif. I'm sure she's doing fine somewhere. We were able to meet again, so we'll see Lady Lachesis again, too. Talk with Finn *(Chapter 9) Selfina: Sir Finn! It's good to see you again. Finn: You are...? Selfina: Have you forgotten me? I'm Selfina. Finn: Selfina? Count Dorias' daughter? Selfina: Yes. Finn: ...Well... So this is that little girl with the braids... Selfina: Ten years can make a big difference. I'm now married to Glade. Finn: Glade? He's alive!? Where is he? I have to see him! Selfina: He's not here. He went to aid the people in Tahra... Finn: Oh, I see... Too bad. I suppose it can't be helped if it's an order... (The following part ensues only if Leif already spoke to Selfina) Selfina: You seem to be more interested in Glade than me, Sir Finn. You haven't changed at all... You were always cold towards women. Finn: Cold? I never intended to be... Selfina: Then why did you leave Lady Lachesis? You knew how sad she was... Finn: ...I don't know what you're talking about... Selfina: Yes, you do! But you act like you don't know at all. You're cruel, Sir Finn! Finn: Selfina, we've met after many years. We don't have to... Selfina: Oh... Yes, I'm sorry. We finally meet again, and I can't do anything but shout at you... Finn: No, it's all right. We'll talk about it later. Right now, we must fight. Selfina: Yes, Sir Finn... Talk with Glade *(If Leif hasn't spoken to Glade) in Chapter 13 Selfina: Glade, you're all right. Thank goodness... Glade: Selfina... You came as well? Selfina: Yes, I heard about Tahra and came with Lord Leif. I'm so glad I found you... Glade: I'm sorry I worried you. But Selfina... I have led many young men to their deaths once again. I can't help but regret and wish that I had more power... Selfina: No! You are the finest knight in Leonster. I am proud to be your wife. So don't blame yourself so much... Glade: Thank you, Selfina... I feel better after seeing you. Oh... Here, take a look at this. Selfina: What is this? ...Is it... Is this the legendary Hero's Bow!? Glade: It looks like it. I came across it by chance. I bought it for you, would you use it? Selfina: Of course! Thank you, Glade. *(If Leif has spoken to Glade) Selfina: Glade, you're all right. Thank goodness... Glade: Selfina... You came as well? Selfina: Yes, I heard about Tahra and came with Lord Leif. I'm so glad I found you... Glade: I see. I met the prince earlier, but I was surprised at how much he's changed. It's been 10 years since I saw him at Alster... He's already fifteen now. Selfina: I was also surprised when I first saw him. He's grown so much. Glade: Indeed, he's become a fine young man. He's starting to look like Lord Quan in his youth. Selfina: I thought he looked more like Lady Ethlyn. He has her eyes. Glade: Do you think so? I think his eyes come more from Lord Quan. Selfina: No, they come from Lady Ethlyn! She used to look after me like a little sister, so I remember very well! Glade: Whoa, there's no need to get so excited. He's their child, he looks like both of them. Selfina: Oh...you're right. I'm sorry. I was just remembering Lady Ethlyn, and... Glade: ...... She must have regretted leaving her son behind... Selfina: Yes... Back then...Lady Altena used to be jealous of little Lord Leif and Lady Ethlyn. They seemed so happy together... I hoped to become a good mother like Lady Ethlyn when I grew up. But then...that nightmarish incident at Yied... Glade: Selfina...? Selfina: I'm sorry... I told myself I would never cry again... Glade: It's all right... Oh... Here, take a look at this. Selfina: What is this? ...Is it... Is this the legendary Hero's Bow!? Glade: It looks like it. I came across it by chance. I bought it for you, would you use it? Selfina: Of course! Thank you, Glade. Endings Selfina - Bow of Beauty (美しき弓騎士 Utsukushi yumi kishi) :"After the New Kingdom of Thracia's army had been stabilized, Selphina resigned from her post as an officer. Instead of becoming a mother, she opened her family's mansion to the many children who lost their parents in the war. The orphans she saved grew up to be great men and women: a new generation that guided Thracia into the future. Because of this, Selphina is not only remembered as a knight, but also as the "Mother of Thracia." For centuries afterward, people would invoke her name for good fortune, hoping to inherit her strength and kindness." Gallery File:B17-108HN artwork.png|Artwork of Selfina in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Enji Kazura. File:Selphina TCG1.jpg|Selfina as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Game artwork B17-108HN.png|Selfina as an Arch Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Selphina.png|Sefina's portrait in Thracia 776. Selphina as a Bow Rider.png|Selfina as a Bow Knight. Selphina dismounted.png|Selfina as a dismounted Bow Knight. Selfina as an Arch Knight.png|Selfina as an Arch Knight. Selphina dismounted 2.png|Selfina as a dismounted Arch Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters